CSI: Habitación del espejo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: El espejo del trastero de la casa de los Sakurada desaparece misteriosamente,y no hay pistas a primera vistapara seguir, por lo que Jun tendrá que convertirseen el detective que resolverá ese misterio, y las sospechas caerán precisamente sobre las Rozen Maiden. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** Otra historia se me acaba de ocurrir, y aquí se los presento. La idea vino como de golpe, y francamente me pareció que podría triunfar, pero ya me dirán ustedes :D

 **CSI: Habitación del espejo**

─ Jun, ¿no has visto el dinero que tenía guardado en mi caja especial? ─ decía Shinku.

─ Yo ni sabía que tenías dinero guardado ─ responde este en un momento ideal para descansar del estudio.

─ Esto es el colmo. Ya no respetan mis cosas ─ Shinku se aleja del armario y se pone a dar vueltas ─. Resulta que en uno de los campos N hay un ofertazo en ropa de época, y Suigintou y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en ir en primer lugar en la fila para comprar.

─ ¿Es posible que Suigintou consiga algo que vaya con ella? ─ se extraña el chico ─ Si no mal recuerdo, ella viste al estilo prusiano, y Prusia dejó de existir hace siglos.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Shinku miraba boquiabierta a Jun ─ Supongo que al menos su territorio estará en algún lado, pues no creo que se lo tragara el mar…

─ No, pero el territorio se lo repartieron Alemania y Polonia. A ver qué te responde, pues no creo que a Suigintou le caiga bien vestir de alemana, especialmente por la risa que le causaría a Suiseiseki ─ la muñeca mencionada aparece en la puerta y mira como contrariada a Jun ─. Y además ninguna de las Rozen Maiden fue diseñada con estilo polaco, así que dudo que haya ropa de época que sea de ese estilo.

─ Se nota que eres muy optimista, Jun ─ dice Shinku con sarcasmo ─. Igual a Suigintou le ilusionaría encontrar algo que le sea adecuado, y a mí me conviene tener algo de ropa nueva, que el vestido se me está deshaciendo ─ Shinku muestra un pequeño agujero que había cerca del borde de su falda ─. Pero necesito encontrar el dinero ¿Dónde fue que lo guardé?

─ ¿Te refieres al dinero que tenías guardado allí-desu? ─ Suiseiseki señala el estante, a lo que Shinku asiente ─ Ah, pensé que era de chibi-ichigo y lo escondí detrás del televisor, pero ahorita lo traigo-desu ─ Suiseiseki se va de la habitación al trote, y Shinku bufa enfadada.

─ Y pensar que todavía no toco fondo ante tal ambiente de indecencia e irrespeto por mis cosas ─ Shinku se sienta en la cama de Jun y se pone a leer su libro escrito en alemán ─. Jun, trae algo de té.

─ ¿No dijiste que tenías que irte al campo N para salir de compras con Suigintou?

─ Entonces haz el té rápido ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la única que piensa en esta habitación?

Suiseiseki llega con el dinero de Shinku y se lo devuelve, a lo que Shinku suspira con resignación, pues veía que la orden de té no tendría sentido esperarla, pues ya se tenía que ir, y Suiseiseki regresa a la sala de la casa para molestar un rato a Hinaichigo y Souseiseki. Jun sentía que la calma y la paz finalmente reinaban en la habitación, cuando escucha el grito más fuerte que haya oído alguna vez en Shinku, por lo que casi se cae de la silla por la sorpresa y sale corriendo.

* * *

 **Habitación del espejo**

─ ¿¡QUÉ PASA, SHINKU!?

¡El espejo! ¡NO ESTÁ! ─ Shinku señala con un dedo tembloroso hacia donde se suponía que debía estar el espejo, pero en su lugar había un enorme espacio vacío.

No solamente el espejo, varias cosas que normalmente deberían estar guardadas en esa habitación habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, cosa completamente anormal, tomando en cuenta que apenas la noche anterior estaba todo en su justo lugar. Hinaichigo, Souseiseki y Suiseiseki llegan corriendo, pues el grito de Shinku también las había alarmado.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Shinku? ─ salta Souseiseki.

─ ¡El espejo! ¡NO ESTÁ! ─ repite Shinku, nuevamente señalando temblorosa el espacio vacío.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Shinku? ─ toma el relevo Hinaichigo.

─ ¿Acaso no bastó con Souseiseki? ─ interfiere Jun.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Shinku? ─ dice Suiseiseki.

─ ¿¡ME ESTÁN ESCUCHANDO!? ─ se enfada Jun.

─ ¿Cómo se supone ahora que voy a poder irme de aquí? ─ dice Shinku muy alterada ─ El ofertazo empieza en hora, y Suigintou me debe estar esperando en la fila. Imagínense cómo se pondrá si no llego.

─ ¿Desaparece medio trastero y te preocupa un montón de ropa en liquidación? ─ cuestiona Jun ─ Deberíamos centrarnos primero en encontrar los muebles y descubrir cómo desaparecieron, y después podrás irte a donde quieras con Suigintou.

Souseiseki y Suiseiseki terminan de entrar al trastero y revisan por todos lados. No había señal alguna de que alguno de los muebles fuera movido de un lado a otro de aquella habitación, y las marcas de polvo tampoco decían nada. Jun se pone pensativo durante un rato, intentando recordar si en algún momento había visto a alguien sacar cosas de la habitación, pero su mente estaba en blanco, por lo que pronto se rinde. Hinaichigo era la que menos se preocupaba por la situación, pues en su cabeza sólo había imágenes de los próximos dibujos que quería hacer.

─ Parece que no hay otra opción ─ dice Shinku ─: Esto es como aquel capítulo de Kun-kun en el que la vajilla de la señora Hipopótamo desaparece en sólo un instante. Realmente era un caso bastante parecido a lo que nos enfrentamos. Sólo nos queda investigar quién habrá hecho esto, seguir huellas y esas cosas.

─ Excelente idea, pero hay un pequeño fallo ─ dice Jun ─: Tan solo mira lo que acaban de hacer Suiseiseki y Souseiseki. Con sus propias huellas han eliminado todas las pistas. Mira como han dejado el polvo del suelo.

─ ¿Qué acabas de decir, insolente humano-desu? ─ Suiseiseki se enoja antes de darle un puntapié a Jun, el cual se retuerce en el suelo por el dolor.

─ Jun-kun tiene razón ─ dice Souseiseki empezando a afligirse por el desacierto cometido ─. Ahora no hay pistas que buscar, y de todos modos Shinku no puede usar su traje especial de Kun-kun, porque Nori lo lavó esta mañana.

─ No importa, porque yo resolveré el caso ─ responde Jun luego de poderse levantar, y las cuatro muñecas se le quedaron viendo ─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no tengo derecho a resolver un caso? Si hasta tengo mi propio traje personalizado para esta clase de situaciones.

Jun sale de la habitación y entra a su habitación, no sin antes advertirles a las muñecas que no se les ocurriera entrar. Las Rozen Maiden se ponen de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería esperar en la sala, y que luego empezarían a tratar el tema del espejo y los demás muebles desaparecidos.

* * *

 **Diez minutos después**

Jun termina de bajar las escaleras y se presenta ante las muñecas, dando a ver qué se había puesto, pareciendo un detective moderno (en vez de gabardina y capucha como las de antes, ahora iba con traje sin corbata y con los dos botones de arriba desabrochados), y las muñecas le miraban entre sorprendidas y extrañadas.

─ ¿De qué vas vestido, Jun-kun? ─ Souseiseki es la primera en tomar la palabra.

─ ¿Así es como vas a investigar lo que pasó? No te ves como Kun-kun ─ se mofa Shinku.

─ Shinku, seamos realistas ─ dice Jun como si nada ─. Esa indumentaria de Kun-kun actualmente sólo lo utilizan para vestir juguetes y para reuniones cosplay. Los detectives de hoy en día visten de esta manera, aunque lo sabrías si vieras algo más que funciones de marionetas. Ahora bien ─ Jun toma asiento en el único sofá que quedaba libre y saca una libreta ─, el manual de detective nos dice que debemos hacer un interrogatorio a todos los presentes en la escena del crimen, así como cualquiera que haya podido pasar cerca del lugar, especialmente si los datos nos arrojan el momento del crimen en cuestión.

─ Habla en cristiano, chibi-ningen-desu ─ interrumpe Suiseiseki ─. No entendí ni una palabra de todo aquello que has estado parloteando-desu.

─ Lo que quiero decir es que un verdadero detective no pasa por alto ni la más mínima señal, ni descarta tampoco a nadie de la lista de sospechosos hasta estar seguro de haber resuelto el caso. Por lo que, a mi parecer, ustedes cinco son sospechosas de haber robado el espejo.

─ ¿Cinco? ¿Te has vuelto loco, chibi-ningen? ¡Si somos cuatro-desu!

─ ¡Konichiwa-kashira! ─ saluda Kanaria desde la cocina.

─ ¿Decías algo, Suiseiseki? ─ se burlaba el chico.

Suiseiseki simplemente gira la vista a otro lado y trata de mostrarse muy indignada por lo mal parada que había quedado. Jun empieza a anotar en una pequeña libreta y escribe algunas preguntas que tenía pensado formularle a cada una de las muñecas, a lo que estas se quedan esperando, pues les interesaba saber de qué trataba.

─ Mmmm… Supongo que la primera a la que debería interrogar es a… ¡Souseiseki!

─ ¿Quéeee? ¿Estás insinuando que Souseiseki es la culpable-desu? ─ se altera la gemela mayor y casi le daba un nuevo puntapié a Jun.

─ No estoy insinuando nada. Hago esto sencillamente porque es la única manera de que podamos solucionar el misterio. Y además, bastantes razones hay para sospechar de ustedes dos por eliminar la evidencia.

Suiseiseki y Souseiseki empiezan a asustarse porque no había ningún argumento que pudieran usar en su defensa, y es que Jun tenía razón. No había sido una buena idea entrar a la habitación del espejo y alterar el rastro de polvo en el suelo, porque ahora no contaban con ningún recurso para librarse de las sospechas hasta que caso llegue a su fin. Kanaria abre espacio al lado de Hinaichigo y se sienta para escuchar de qué hablaban todos mientras se comía una galleta que acababa de tomar de la cocina.

─ Souseiseki ─ empieza Jun con el interrogatorio ─, ¿de qué manera llegaste a casa el día de hoy?

─ ¡No le digas nada-desu! ─ Shinku, Hinaichigo y Kanaria se ven en la necesidad de taparle la boca a Suiseiseki para que no interrumpiera más.

─ Llegué volando, y mi maleta sigue allá arriba ─ responde Souseiseki tranquilamente.

─ ¿Te consta que el espejo estaba en el trastero cuando llegaste?

─ ¡Que no digas nada-desu!

─ Negativa a que se haga el interrogatorio adecuadamente ─ dice Jun mientras anota ─. Eso es señal de culpabilidad, y hasta podría haber complicidad, lo que aumenta la posibilidad de que ambas sean las culpables de aquellas desapariciones.

─ Suiseiseki, déjame responder, que te aseguro que todo va a estar bien ─ dice Souseiseki tratando de mantener la cordura, pero eso empezaba a parecerle un poco difícil ─. Como iba diciendo, no tengo idea de lo que pasó con el espejo. Son raras las veces que le doy algún uso, excepto cuando las demás lo usan antes y sospecho que algo anda mal.

─ Calmada. Eso denota confianza en que saldrás bien del caso. Eso significa probablemente que estás segura de tu inocencia ─ anota Jun ─. Ahora bien, si tuvieras que señalar a alguien en esta casa, alguien que sospeches que pudo robar el espejo y los demás muebles, ¿quién sería aquel del que tú sospecharías?

─ Suiseiseki ─ responde automáticamente.

─ ¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!? ─ Suiseiseki se suelta de las demás y pisotea furiosa hasta su hermana ─ ¿Cómo puedes pagarme así, después de todo lo que intento hacer para que no te culpen-desu? ¡Me has herido en el corazón como no te haces una idea-desu!

─ Supongo que puedo pasar a la siguiente sospechosa: Hinaichigo ─ la mencionada se asusta mucho cuando escucha su nombre, y va al asiento que deja Souseiseki, temblando como si hubiera un terremoto ─. A ver, ¿cómo le hiciste para venir hasta acá?

─ Pues… ─ Hinaichigo empieza a hacer memoria un momento ─ Hina antes vivía con Tomoe, pero luego Shinku me ganó en una pelea, así que Hina se tuvo que mudar para acá, llegando por el espejo que acaba de desaparecer-nano.

─ ¿Para qué haces esa pregunta si Hinaichigo vive aquí? ─ reprende Shinku ─ Y todavía piensas que podrías resolver este caso mejor de lo que lo haría Kun-kun…

─ ¡Está bien! Admito que acabo de meter la pata, pero no te burles de esa manera ─ Jun tacha la pregunta y continúa ─ ¿Te consta que el espejo estaba en el trastero cuando lleg… digo cuando te levantaste?

─ Ni idea. Hina al levantarse se fue al comedor para desayunar la rica comida que había preparado Nori antes de irse-nano.

─ Mierda. Esto no va a ningún lado ─ Jun anota algo malhumorado y continúa ─. Si a ti te tocara señalar un sospechoso, ¿a quién elegirías?

─ A Suiseiseki-nano.

─ ¿¡OTRA VEZ!? ¿Es que no sospechan de nadie más-desu?

─ ¡Te comiste el daifuku de fresa de Hina esta mañana! ¡Por eso Hina sospecha que eres la culpable-nano! ─ responde Hinaichigo de forma retadora, lo que inicia una guerra de miradas entre ambas muñecas.

─ Esto está cayendo en ridículo muy rápidamente-kashira ─ opina Kanaria ─. De todos modos, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó al espejo? Aun no entiendo nada-kashira.

─ Alguien lo robó. Eso fue lo que pasó ─ responde Shinku ─. Este ultraje a un patrimonio de esta casa no puede quedar impune, y por eso Jun empezó este interrogatorio, aunque me gustaría que se apure en hacerlo, porque pronto van a abrir la tienda.

─ Suiseiseki, ahora debo preguntarte a ti ─ Jun invita a la muñeca jade a tomar asiento.

─ Estúpido humano, no creas que voy a seguirte el juego, porque estarás perdiendo el tiempo-desu ─ Suiseiseki se sienta muy enfadada y se cruza de brazos.

─ ¿Te consta que el espejo estaba en el trastero cuando te levantaste? ─ dice Jun, ignorando completamente las quejas de Suiseiseki.

─ No. Ni siquiera me había fijado ni tampoco había revisado-desu.

─ ¿Entonces para qué entorpeces el caso si te consideras inocente? ─ Jun estaba a que rompía la libreta por lo molesto que estaba con Suiseiseki ─ Estuviste desde el principio poniéndote a la defensiva y molestando.

─ ¡Dijiste que Souseiseki y yo éramos las más sospechosas por eliminar las pruebas-desu!

─ ¡Es sólo el procedimiento, muñeca maligna!

─ ¡Basta! ─ Shinku le da a Jun y Suiseiseki una bofetada con sus coletas ─ ¿No ven que se me acaba el tiempo y no puedo ir a la tienda? ¡Estoy hablando de ropa suficiente como para vestir los próximos tres siglos! Y para la próxima promoción de liquidación de ropa, seguramente ya estaré vistiendo con harapos, sino desnuda ¡Así que resolvamos esto de una vez, que no tengo todo el día!

Jun y Suiseiseki toman asiento, muy temerosos, pues la cara que ponía Shinku les hacía sentir bastante miedo. Jun mira un momento la hora y ve que quedaba menos de media hora para que Shinku se tenga que ir, así que abre nuevamente la libreta para reanudar el interrogatorio.

─ Si tuvieras a alguien de quién sospechar, ¿quién sería ese sospechoso, Suiseiseki?

─ Souseiseki ─ fue la respuesta de Suiseiseki.

─ ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

─ Por traicionera, en primer lugar ─ responde con dureza la gemela mayor ─. Ayer, cuando Souseiseki se iba a la casa de los abuelos, oí por accidente que ella se decía a sí misma que todos nosotros estábamos gastando el espejo cada vez que lo vemos, y que a los abuelos nos vendría mal un espejo más grande para que adorne la casa-desu.

Souseiseki mudaba colores a alta velocidad mientras todos la miraban, muy contrariados ante semejante revelación. El silencio de Souseiseki da una mala impresión a todos los presentes, por lo que Jun toma notas, asustando todavía más a la gemela menor. Suiseiseki se levanta de la silla para darle el puesto a Kanaria, y Jun empieza de nuevo.

─ En primer lugar, ¿cómo le hiciste para venir hasta acá?

─ Suelo venir volando ─ es la sencilla respuesta de la italiana ─. También me gusta mucho saltar de techo en techo, es muy entretenido. Sólo uso espejos cuando llevo invitados a casa de Micchan-kashira.

─ ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes de llegar?

─ Unos cuantos minutos. Justo llegué cuando vi que bajabas las escaleras, y hablaban todos sobre cómo visten los detectives y esas cosas-kashira.

─ Entonces no tiene sentido preguntarte lo otro, porque se supone que no has pasado aún por la habitación del espejo ─ Jun tacha la pregunta para Kanaria y salta directamente a la última pregunta ─. Entonces, ¿a quién señalarías como sospechosa de robarse el espejo, según tú?

─ A Hinaichigo ─ dice Kanaria con seguridad ─. Ella es muy mentirosa. Ayer en la tarde intentó engañarme con el cuento de que había un tesoro escondido en la casa, pero alguien tan astuta como yo jamás caería en un truco tan barato-kashira.

─ ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No fue Hina la que inventó esa mentira, sino Suiseiseki! ─ se defiende Hinaichigo ─. Fue ella la que le dijo ayer a Hina lo del tesoro, y entonces le dije a Kanaria para que buscáramos juntas, pero ella se adelantó y no dijo nada-nano.

─ Entonces Kanaria sí cayó en la trampa ─ dice Souseiseki, mientras todos veían a una peliverde que estaba de piedra.

─ Estamos desvariando demasiado, y no nos queda casi tiempo ─ interviene Jun ─. A la siguiente que debo preguntar es a Shinku ─ la mencionada para al asiento y es sometida a interrogatorio ─ ¿Te consta que el espejo estaba en el trastero esta mañana?

─ La verdad es que no, aunque sí estaba allí ayer en la mañana, cuando Suigintou y yo nos informamos de la oferta…

─ ¿Es que nadie sabe nada del espejo en la mañana de hoy? ─ Jun perdía los estribos, y las muñecas simplemente se encogieron de hombros ─ A ver, ¿a quién señalarías si dependiera de ti determinar a los sospechosos principales?

─ A ti y a Souseiseki ─ es la calmada respuesta de Shinku ─. Lo de Souseiseki es por la revelación de hace un momento que hizo Suiseiseki, y también sospecho de ti por la forma en que ofendiste a Kun-kun, diciendo que su forma de vestir está pasada de moda.

─ Shinku, ¿te das cuenta que ahora tú misma estás desvariando el caso? ¿No se supone que eres tú la que está más urgida con que se apure todo esto? ─ regaña Jun con una voz monocorde.

Shinku no responde, sólo bufa y mira a otro lado mientras su rostro se encendía un poco por lo vergonzoso que era que se le hablara así. Kanaria se echa a reír por el ridículo que hizo la rubia, casi tirándose al suelo, y Shinku, no aguantando más, se levanta y le da una bofetada con la coleta.

─ Ahora queda interrogarte a ti, Jun ─ se limita a decir ella.

─ ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

─ Ya tú lo dijiste, Jun-kun ─ responde Souseiseki ─. Hasta que no se haya resuelto el caso, no podemos descartar a nadie de la lista de sospechosos. Es por eso que debes pasar por esto también, aunque no se haya podido confirmar nada en tu contra.

─ Bueno, tienes razón. Entonces hagámoslo.

─ ¡Hina quiere leer las preguntas! ¡Hina quiere leerlas-nano!

─ Eso olvídalo, Hinaichigo ─ salta Kanaria ─. Si alguien aquí va a leer, esa seré yo, la más inteligente entre todas las Rozen Maiden-kashira.

─ Lo leeré yo ─ Shinku toma la libreta de Jun antes que Kanaria ─. A ver, Jun… ¿cómo entraste aquí el día de hoy?

─ Por la puerta. Aún no se me da bien eso de viajar en espejos, además que en la biblioteca no creo que haya alguno para venir directamente.

─ Muy bien ─ Shinku no anota nada, pues le costaba manejar la pluma ─, ¿te consta que el espejo estaba ahí esta mañana?

─ Extrañamente me levanté muy temprano y di un vistazo, no recuerdo porqué ─ admite el chico ─. Pero les aseguró que ahí estaba, y todo lo que había en el interior de esa habitación estaba en su lugar.

─ Ahora esta pregunta, que no sé ni para qué podría servir ─ Shinku se aclara la garganta antes de continuar ─. Si dependiera de ti sospechar especialmente de alguien, ¿de quién sería?

─ Ni idea. La verdad es que personalmente no tengo a una sospechosa predilecta ─ dice Jun ─. Cuando se me ocurrió esta pregunta, me acordé de una cosa que una vez me dijo Tomoe: "el verdadero enemigo no es el que está ante tus ojos, sino el que se esconde, listo para apuñalarte por la espalda".

Shinku, tomándose enserio lo que había dicho Jun, voltea para encontrarse que justo detrás de ella estaba Barasuishou con un puñal de cristal para atacarla por detrás. Barasuishou no entendía cómo es que la había descubierto, si hasta hace un momento su plan de estar escondida había salido a la perfección.

─ ¡Increíble! ¡El chibi-ningen tuvo razón todo este tiempo-desu!

─ ¡Barasuishou! ¡Ella se robó el espejo-nano! ─ Hinaichigo es la primera en atacar a Barasuishou y paralizarla, para que así todas también fueran encima de ella.

─ ¡Calma, por favor! ¡Sólo estaba haciendo una cita! ─ dice Jun, pero nadie pareció escucharle.

─ ¿A dónde llevaste el espejo? ¡CONTESTA! ─ Shinku toma del cuello a Barasuishou y la zarandea para obligarla a hablar.

─ Más te vale que respondas, o Shinku podría perder el control, que está muy impaciente ─ advierte Souseiseki.

Shinku sigue zarandeando con desesperación, pareciendo que le iba a arrancar la cabeza en cualquier momento a Barasuishou, por lo que Jun tiene que intervenir y aplacar la rabia de Shinku. Una vez salvada, Barasuishou se sostiene el adolorido cuello, pero el grupo no estaba dispuesto a dejarle escapar.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Barasuishou? ¿Cómo le hiciste para entrar? ¿Cuándo viniste? ─ dice Jun muy serio.

─ Vine por la Rosa Mística de Shinku. Entré por la puerta porque se rompió el espejo en donde está otou-sama y no pude venir por el campo N. Vine hace apenas un momento ─ responde la Enju Maiden.

─ ¿Tú no robaste el espejo del trastero que hay aquí? ─ se extraña el chico.

─ No tendría adónde llevarlo, además que vengo sola ¿cómo me llevo un espejo tan grande?

─ Eso significa que estamos otra vez en las mismas-desu ─ se resigna Suiseiseki y toma asiento en el sofá.

─ Da la casualidad que no. Es ahora cuando realmente tiene sentido lo que hice un momento ─ eso sirvió para que todas las muñecas se interesaran más que nunca en lo que proponía Jun ─. Verán, he estado viendo últimamente algunas series detectivescas aparte de Kun-kun, y he aprendido mucho acerca de cómo suele pensar el culpable de un determinado crimen, y normalmente intenta que se le culpe a alguien más de todo lo sucedido para salir él mismo impune…

─ ¡Habla ya Jun, que casi se acaba el tiempo y Suigintou entrará a la tienda sin mí! ─ apremia Shinku con desesperación.

─ He descubierto con el interrogatorio quién es el culpable del robo del espejo ─ Jun se acomoda las gafas y sonríe confiado ─. Quien se robó el espejo y las demás cosas de la habitación fue…

─ ¡Ya llegué a casa! ─ irrumpe Nori y va directamente a la sala ─ Lamento haber llegado tarde, pero es que tenía práctica. En un momento hago la comida…

─ Nori, Jun está a punto de decir quién es el criminal entre nosotros-nano ─ llama Hinaichigo muy emocionada.

─ ¿Acaso están jugando al detective Kun-kun? ¿Me dejan unirme? Parece muy divertido.

─ No estamos jugando, nee-chan ─ reprende Jun ─. Ocurre que alguien se robó el espejo y otros muebles del trastero, y ahora estoy en pleno descubrimiento de quién fue.

─ ¿El espejo y las demás cosas? Pero si está todo en mi habitación.

El silencio se apodera repentinamente de la sala, y todos miraban incrédulos a Nori, pues no esperaban que fuese precisamente ella la culpable del crimen que estaban investigando, y Jun se había dado cuenta que la conclusión que estaba por decretar estaba errada totalmente. Nori ríe un poco al notar la expresión de todos, incluso el alivio que sentía Barasuishou, pues por un momento estuvo cerca de ser condenada por la propia Shinku.

─ ¿Enserio tú tenías el espejo? ─ cuestiona Souseiseki.

─ Es que estoy pensando en limpiar a fondo esa habitación durante el fin de semana, y por eso empiezo a sacar cosas desde ahora para que sea más fácil cuando me ponga a limpiar. No se imaginan la cantidad de suciedad e insectos que se acumulan allí. Ayer pasé un gran susto por varias polillas y una araña que salieron de allí cuando abrí la puerta. Pero no se preocupen, que si quieren puedo llevar el espejo a la habitación de Jun-kun para que lo puedan utilizar.

─ Yo no tengo tiempo para eso. El ofertazo ya casi empieza ─ Shinku se dispone a correr a la habitación de Nori, pero antes mira con burla a Jun ─. Por cierto, ¿qué decías acerca de cómo eran los verdaderos detectives hoy en día y sobre que Kun-kun era historia antigua?

Jun gruñe enojado y se cruza de brazos, pues no podía todavía creerse que su gran oportunidad para ser el héroe se ido al caño de semejante manera. Souseiseki, Kanaria, Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki ponen la televisión para ver qué programa tenían en ese momento, y Barasuishou sólo se queda allí porque Nori la invitó a comer en la casa, aunque estaba temerosa de que las Rozen Maiden la pagaran con ella por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

─ Jun-kun, ¿quieres ayudarme a recoger más cosas del trastero? ─ dice Nori muy sonriente.

─ Ya qué. Al menos así podré olvidarme un poco de mi frustración ─ Jun se quita el paltó y sigue a Nori para darle una mano.

 **Fin**

* * *

Otra historia completada con éxito, ahora sólo falta el éxito en rating de lecturas. Supongo que no pierdo el toque haciendo OS de este estilo, pues sigo disfrutando de la misma forma

Hasta otra


End file.
